Piccoro no es un delincuente
by carlac94
Summary: Ahora todos comprenderán a la madre del semi saiyajin.


**N/A **_Hola a todos!_

_Bueno este es mi primer fic publicado de esta serie. La idea surgió un día que estaba viendo a mi mamá decorar un pastel. En realidad hice primero el cómic y mi encantó el trama ^^_

_Espero sea de su agrado y que también se rían mucho._

* * *

><p><strong>Piccoro no es un delincuente<strong>

En la región 439, hacia el este y cerca de la Montaña Paoz, había una pequeña casa cerca de un hermoso bosque. Muchas personas conocían esa construcción como el hogar del guerrero que salvó a la Tierra de las garras de Piccoro Daimaku, pero también era la casa de una _feliz _familia; conformada por miembros del Budokai.

Algunos animalitos del bosque, que estaban haciendo su exploración cotidiana para hallar alimentos o mejores hogares, se detuvieron en seco al escuchar tales gritos provenientes de la casa de la familia Son. Decidieron que lo mejor sería huir antes de enfrentarse cara a cara a la esposa de Goku.

-¡GOKU!

La voz chillona se hizo resonar en el lugar. El susodicho se tornó inmediatamente nervioso. Su esposa hizo aparición en la cocina, donde él estaba buscando aperitivos en el aparato que enfría los alimentos.

-¿Qué tienes Milk? –preguntó al notar enrojecimiento en el rostro joven de su dama. Milk lo miró mientras jadeaba.

-¡No encuentro a Gohan!

Ese era el motivo de su ira y preocupación. Goku ladeó la cabeza en confusión.

-¿Aún no llega?

La mujer observó a su marido con los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Qué había dicho? Frunció el ceño en reacción. Goku se inquietó.

-¿Tú sabes a dónde fue? –fue la pregunta de Milk. Goku sabía que, si le decía la verdad, lo único que escucharía en todo el día serían los gritos, reclamos y opiniones de su mujer; por ello negó con la cabeza. Milk lo fulminó con la mirada, su esposo le estaba ocultando algo -¿Seguro?

-Más que seguro –cambió su comentario –en realidad, según yo, fue a dar un paseo. No ha de tardar.

Milk se arrodilló y comenzó a llorar, eso estremeció a su esposo que, en un intento por hacerla sentir mejor, comenzó a balbucear un chiste.

-¡Mi querido Gohan se ha convertido en un rebelde! ¡Ya ni siquiera le avisa a su querida madre si va a salir a pasear!

-No, Milk, escucha… eh… la verdad es que a mí me pidió permiso.

Mala idea, querido saiyajin.

-¡Tú sabes dónde está ¿verdad?

Es impresionante el analizar como la actitud de Milk puede cambiar tan drásticamente en tan poco tiempo. Goku ya sabía que su esposa era algo bipolar pero en esta ocasión se sorprendió aún más. Ella lo tomó del cuello de su vestimenta anaranjada.

-¡Más te vale decirme en dónde está si es que quieres que te siga dando de comer!

Aquellas palabras eran un ejemplo claro de cuáles eran las pesadillas del poderoso guerrero saiyajin… claro, el quedarse sin comer y las agujas, eran su sufrimiento.

-¡No, Milk, no me hagas esto!

-¡Entonces dime a dónde fue!

-… ¿Prometes no enojarte? –inquirió Goku con ingenuidad. Como si algo en este mundo no hiciera enojar a su mujer, y lo peor es que se trataba de _aquello_ que la hacía enfurecerse más, al extremo de arrancarse sus hebras negras. Milk le respondió con la mirada, Goku tragó saliva; ya no había escapatoria –Fue con Piccoro.

Pasaron los segundos. Goku se alteró al no ver reacción en ella. Comenzó a llamarla con sigiles; ella se tornó roja.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE ESTÁ CON PICCORO?

Sus gritos hicieron temblar la casa, cosa que no le preocupó al saiyajin, no tanto como ver la comida saliendo del refrigerador.

-Tranquila Milk, verás, Gohan tenía muchas de verlo y no pude negarme –tartamudeaba Goku en un intento por relajar a su mujer –no era mi intención hacerte enojar, estoy seguro de que ya ha de venir.

-¡¿Por qué lo dejaste ir con ese sujeto?

-Ambos son amigos. Piccoro no sería capaz de hacerle nada, lo quiere mucho. No tiene nada de malo.

-¡¿Entonces qué tiene de bueno?

Goku silenció. Milk explotó.

* * *

><p>Entre tanto, Gohan voló hasta una atracción natural. La cascada producía el sonido más relajante de la naturaleza, nunca, el semi saiyajin, se había relajado tanto como esta vez. Miró a lo lejos como su maestro yacía mediando cerca del lago que producía la catarata y se alegó por ello. Aterrizó y se acercó.<p>

-Señor Piccoro.

-… Hola Gohan.

-¿Qué me va a enseñar hoy?

Piccoro le dio un efecto dramático a su contestación. Se puso de pie y miró a Gohan con seriedad. El semi saiyajin esperaba con impaciencia una respuesta típica de su mentor, algo como "_entrenaremos_" o "_aprenderás a desprender tu alma_"; sin embargo fue todo lo contrario…

-Iremos de compras.

Inexplicablemente volaron hasta un súper mercado. Piccoro gruñó e insulto a las personas que se atrevían a dirigirle la palabra, sobre todo a aquellas que resaltaban el hecho de que su piel era verde. Gohan deseaba reírse pero por su bien y por el bien de la relación maestro-alumno decidió omitirse.

Entraron al lugar y recorrieron los pasillos, Gohan aún confundido y Piccoro con decisión.

-Señor Piccoro ¿qué vamos a comprar?

El Namek lo miró de reojo. Detuvo su caminata y lo miró a los ojos para poder explicarle mejor.

-Lo único que puedo comer.

¿Esto era una broma o qué? Gohan se introdujo en un mundo de dudas.

Después de un par de minutos, llegaron a un anaquel enorme lleno de un producto en especial.

-¡Ah! –suspiró Piccoro con alivio y felicidad -¡aquí están!

-… ¿De eso se alimenta?

La ménsula estaba llena de botellas de agua y lo mejor de todo, o en el caso de Piccoro, era que había una oferta extra especial. Había un letrero de gran tamaño, decorado con colores llamativos como el amarillo y rojo, y en él se leía: _Botellas de agua 2x1._

Ahora sí. Gohan no entendía nada.

Finalmente se dirigían a las cajas del súper mercado para pagar la mercancía. El carrito que llevaba el Namek estaba repleto de botellas.

-¡Dios mío! –exclamó Gohan al analizar la cantidad del producto. Miró a su maestro y notó felicidad en su rostro. _"¿Realmente el agua es lo único que pueden comer? Que extraños son los Namek"_ pensó

* * *

><p>Después de que su garganta comenzó a dolerle debido a la extremidad en que había llevado el caso, Milk, finalmente, se tranquilizó; aunque aún se oía molesta.<p>

Todo ese tiempo estuvieron hablando de cómo era Piccoro realmente, de sus intenciones y de lo productivo que podía sacar Gohan en sus estudios al salir con un sujeto tan peligroso como ese.

El saiyajin ya estaba harto de que siempre peleaban de la misma cosa… aunque, realmente, él no era el que discutía; apenas decía algo su voz era superada por la de su mujer rápidamente. Finalmente llegaron al mismo comentario.

-No, Milk –dijo Goku con cansancio –Piccoro no es un rebelde.

-¡Entonces es un…!

Goku la interrumpió.

-Mucho menos es un delincuente.

* * *

><p>Un alienígena, dirían algunos debido a su aspecto, volaba junto a un niño de unos 7 años. Ambos cargando bolsas que protegían varias botellas con agua. Se formó un escándalo debido al modo en que se transportaban pero uno mayor al saber que ese extraterrestre había cometido un delito.<p>

-Pero, señor Piccoro… -lo llamó Gohan al tiempo que volaba a su lado. Su maestro lucían tan contento -… no pagó por todas esas botellas.

-¿Y?

La conclusión final de Gohan era tan predecible. A Piccoro no le importó ya que, al final, consiguió lo que quería.

Y así navegaron por el cielo. Gohan se preguntaba _"¿qué aprendí hoy?"_

* * *

><p><strong>NA **_¿Qué les pareció ^^? Mendigo Piccoro ladronzuelo, jajaja._

_Mi primer fic publicado de __Dragon Ball Z_


End file.
